Never Be Alone
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Lucas was walking Riley home from Topanga's when it happened. And he refused to let her go, even if she promised that he would never have been left alone. RUCAS.


**A/N: This one-shot is based off of Shawn Mendes' Never Be Alone. I've always seen a different sort of meaning in it, and this represents that meaning. Everyone is in high school.**

 **Disclaimer: Some of Riley's dialogue will be from the lyrics of the song, I DO NOT own these lyrics.**

"Riley, don't do this," He choked on the words, staring down at her face. She opened her mouth, though no words found their way out.

"Please, just…stay with me? Please, I can't lose you. None of us can. Not me, or Maya, or Farkle, or Zay. What about your parents, Auggie? We all need you."

"Lucas…" She tried, a trail of blood leaking from her mouth.

"Riley…" The tears dotted his eyes, but he couldn't cry. That would be like giving up on her. That would be like saying goodbye.

"I can't stay, Lucas…" She pauses, blinking hard. "Mrs. Svorski; She says I'll like it here. Says I'll be ok,"

"The ambulance is on its way, don't give up on me Riley. Don't give up,"

"Just hold me a little longer-Lucas?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of expectation. It was as if she'd just seen him, for the first time, in the subway cart.

A tear slipped past his eye.

"Don't leave me here alone, Riley…I'm begging you. I-" He paused, leaning forward, to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too, Lucas…" She coughed. "You'll never be alone, you will always have a piece of my hear-"

Another cough.

"Don't speak, don't speak, Riley. Everything will be alright."

"Lucas…"

"Riley, please. I'm begging you."

"Promise…promi-" The trail of blood reached her chin.

"Promise you won't blame yourself." Her stare pierced his, her eyes widening.

"Riley,"

He saw it again. Riley skipping across the street, when a car came flying past, swerving directly into her. Lucas began running as soon as he saw it, the car disappearing off into the distance as if it'd only hit a traffic cone.

A crowd had already formed, but Lucas had pushed his way through to her, laying there, bleeding from her mouth and face, dazed.

It _was_ his fault. He was the one walking her home from Topanga's, he was the one watching happily as she skipped five feet ahead of him.

Of course, it was their right of way. A red light for vehicles. A green one for pedestrians. But it was still on him for not getting to her fast enough.

The crowd had stayed, though it did separate out, to give the two teens some space.

"Riley," He whispered again, unable to make the promise.

She only blinked, a red glow coming over her face. Lucas looked away from her, the ambulance approaching at last.

"Help! Over here!" He shouted frantically, finally allowing the tears to flow.

He tightened his embrace around her.

"Just a little bit longer, Riley." He told her, watching the ambulance stop.

"Mrs. Svorski, she says its time…" She smiled lightly, her eyes finding his yet again. He shook his head.

"Just a little bit longer,"

"Says I'm ready," She continued, holding his stare. The Paramedics were racing towards the duo.

"I will not lose you," He said slowly, more to himself than to her.

"Sir, we'll take her from here." A young woman approached Lucas, a stretcher ready beside her.

He said nothing as they took her from him, laying her gently on the stretcher.

"Lucas,"

"Riley, don't talk. The doctors will help you."

He followed the woman with Riley, up to the back of the ambulance.

"I can't stay," She tried again. He hopped into the back of the ambulance, and watched as they carried the stretcher inside.

He took Riley's hand.

"Just a little bit longer, Riley. Don't give up on me. Don't give up on _us_."

"Alright sweetie, we're going to place this mask on you, to help you breathe easier. Just calm down, no more talking. Your friend will be here with you the entire time," The doctor interrupted, as she closed the doors to the ambulance.

"Bye…Lucas-" She took a deep breath. Her hand drooped.

Her eyes fell slowly, and then, she was gone.

"Riley," He squeezed her hand. "Riley!"

The doctor rushed to take her pulse.

"Oh dear," She turned away, and placed the mask over Riley's mouth and nose.

"Riley!" A little more frantically this time.

"Sir, you need to stay calm. We will do our best to get her back, but you need to let us do our jobs." The doctor warned, turning on the machinery, and rushing over to the defibrillators on the counter.

"Don't do this to me," He whispered, shaking as the woman placed the equipment over her, and the shock traveled through her body.

Nothing.

"Riley, we all love you. Don't do this!"

Shock. Nothing.

"I…I promise,"

Shock. Nothing.

"I'm so sorry," She said finally.

He broke down.


End file.
